Lights Out - A Prussia x Canada Fanfiction
by Topthatgear
Summary: So Alfred finally manages to get Matthew out of the house by dragging him off to a party. Little did they know that the night world be far from normal. Pru x Can. rated M for future smutt.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Mattie, it's just a party! Nothing bad will happen!" Alfred grinned as he yelled upstairs to his brother. "And if something does happen, I'll come save you! Since I'm the hero and all…"

As the American slipped on his jacket, he heard Matthew shuffling around in his bedroom.

"Alfred, for the love of god will you ever shut up? I'm sleeping!" Matthew bawled back, he had wanted nothing to do with the party from the start. Considering that the host was Francis, Nothing good would ever come of it.

"You wouldn't let the hero down, would you? Please, don't make me go on my own!" The American whined and groaned with his voice carrying what could have been called a sulk. It clearly wasn't, though. Alfred had dignity, and a lot of it. He was about to give up, until Matthew stomped his way downstairs with a furious scowl.

"I thought you were in bed, Mattie?"

"I was."

"In jeans?"

Matthew growled and smacked his idiot brother across the back of his head. He found himself asking himself why he had to deal with this obnoxious idiot he called his sibling. With a tired sigh, the Canadian picked up his hoodie and threw it over his head.

"I'll go, but you seriously owe me." Matthew glared at his brother, who only smiled and winked back at him with triumph.

"Don't worry, if you get too drunk I'll be happy to carry you home!"

"Jackass…"

With his arms crossed in the passenger seat, Matthew sighed as Alfred pulled up in Francis's driveway in his wonderful flashy car. A Lamborghini Gallardo which was almost too ostentatious even for the arrogant American. There was little space to park, considering a lot of other nations had already arrived. Nonetheless Alfred managed to cram his Lambo between a huge black Jeep owned by Ludwig and a sparkling white Nissan Micra, which could only belong to Kiku considering there was a katana in the backseat.

The large aristocratic house looked rather odd, partially because the Frenchman had it painted a deep red, and that the garden was full of roses and only roses. It looked like something from Downton Abbey, but a little more sleazy.

Matthew gulped, knowing this would only lead to another night of invisibility and boredom. As Alfred had already stepped out of the car, he kindly opened the door for his brother.

"C'mon bro, we're already late as it is," the American smiled as Matthew stepped out of the car.

"That's because you couldn't decide on which shoes to wear, idiot…"

While Alfred had decided to wear a simple white shirt, black pants and some newly shined shoes, Matthew had gone for less formal attire. The Canadian had thrown on a band t-shirt (Three Days Grace, nothing fancy there), tight red jeans and fairly worn black converse shoes. Basically, he'd gone dressed as an emo-kid, but the evenings previous antics had left him feeling like one. He preferred staying in his room, listening to angsty music and spamming random bullshit in online chat rooms that people paid attention to than going out and being completely ignored.

"Bro, you're way underdressed…" Alfred smiled uneasily, locking his car up before heading to the entrance.

"This is Francis we're talking about here, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was naked," Matthew smirked, receiving a giggle from Alfred in return for such a brilliant comment.

As the idiot blonde reached forward to knock on the front door, it flew open, and Feliciano, who was completely naked, burst out and sprinted off behind a bush.

"Don't tell Germany I'm here, for the love of pasta!"

Both Matthew and Alfred were stunned, but nodded, not sure what type of party this was going to be. The two brothers stepped into the house, which was less Downton Abbey and more The Only Way Is Essex. Antique baroque furniture had been replaced with all things stylish and modern. There wasn't much colour, Black and white being the main theme, with occasional touches of red. There was a lot of glass too, which would probably be smashed up by morning considering the scale of the party. The Frenchman had stupidly invited absolutely everyone, even peter and Raivis, who probably weren't even old enough to get drunk. Francis had a lot of alcohol too, bearing in mind that all he ever drinks is wine, and huge amounts of it.

Alfred raised a brow and looked at Matthew, who simply shrugged and followed his brother. The two had to follow the sound of loud R'n'B music, which was unlike Francis. Alfred was first to step into the main room where everyone was, with Matthew following close behind like a sheep. The flashing lights and the fact the music was so loud that the floor was vibrating made the Canadian feel rather sick.

"Hey! Alfred! You brought Mattie!"

Out of nowhere, Francis appeared behind them, and could only be described as looking as wonderfully stylish as ever. He'd tied some hair back, thrown on a loose shirt and some black dress pants, which hugged his hips perfectly. Matthew blushed as the Frenchman ruffled his hair, seeming rather pleased that he decided to show up. With a wink, Francis gently nudged Alfred with his elbow.

"You should drag him out more often, hmm? You never know, maybe he'll finally get laid tonight," As Alfred and Francis laughed and joked at his expense, Matthew flushed scarlet. Sure, he was a virgin, but that didn't bother him at all. Plus, it wasn't like he loved anyone. He'd had crushes of course, but instead of risking inevitable rejection, he ignored his feelings and pretended that the person didn't even exist. It wasn't like they'd ever know anyway, or acknowledge his existence. Before his thoughts started to get bitter, Matthew left his brothers side and headed over to the bar, where Francis had hired Antonio to serve drinks. There was very few nations sitting there, but Matthew went for the bar stool that was the most isolated. It took a few moments, but the Spaniard eventually noticed the Canadian, and with an unsure smile he began to strum his fingers on the counter.

"Don't tell me… um… It'll come to me eventually… erm… You represent Canadia or something, right?" The Spaniard exclaimed with confidence. Matthew rolled his eyes with a sarcastic smile and laughed it off, he was used to such a mistake.

"It's Canada, my name's Matthew."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember now!" He lied so convincingly that the Canadian could have almost believed him. "So Matthew, what's your poison?"

"Excuse me…?"

The Spaniard looked at him with slight disbelief, and laughed to himself as he tried to explain.

"It means 'What do you want to drink?', you don't get out much do you?"

The Canadian nodded shyly. He'd been on nights out before, with Arthur and his brother, but he didn't drink much. Plus, alcohol didn't appeal to him. He disliked how it often burned your throat, or left a horrible taste in your mouth. Despite this, he was at least going to try something.

"I'm not sure… I don't really like alcohol that much. Uh… surprise me," The blonde nation smiled, not sure if a surprise was such a good idea. Nonetheless Antonio seemed sensible enough, and the Canadian could only hope he didn't conjure anything lethal up. The Spanish man thought hard, trying to think of something that would work. As a wide range of cocktails flicked through his mind, one called 'Maple Leaf' seemed perfect. It wasn't all that strong or bitter, considering that maple syrup was one of the main components. He didn't know much about Canada, but he certainly knew that maple syrup was popular there. Without further contemplation, Antonio quickly mixed up the concoction and slid it across the counter towards Matthew.

"Here, I think you're gonna like it," Antonio grinned with certainty, and with a 'thank you' Matthew warily picked up the glass and took a sip. Much to the his surprise, it went down well. It only slightly heated his throat, and the taste of maple syrup mixed with the other drinks was brilliantly different.

"Th-this is wonderful, thank you," As Matthew paid for the drink, he was blissfully aware that someone else had arrived for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

"Francis! Where's the alcohol at!?"

With a mischievous grin the Frenchman quickly turned from Alfred and to the familiar voice behind him.

"Gilbert mon ami! I thought you weren't going to show up!" Francis stepped forward and dragged Gilbert into a rather forceful hug, in which the Prussian reluctantly hugged back. He was _way_ too cool for hugs, in his opinion anyway. With the overly awkward hug over, Francis was keen to compliment on his friends impeccable sense of fashion. Gilbert hadn't exactly made much of an effort, but as usual, he looked good. His plain black t-shirt, red scarf, black skinny jeans and his favourite knee high boots were simple, but it all went together perfectly.

"You're looking fabulous as always, mon chéri. There's alcohol at the bar, Antonio will sort it out." Francis beamed at the ex-nation and pointed over at the bar across the room, where Antonio actually appeared to be talking to himself. Without further questioning, the Prussian wandered over to the bar, leaving Francis to continue gossiping with Alfred.

"Hey Antonio! Beer please!" Gilbert grinned at the Spaniard and slid some change across the counter as he took his seat at the bar. The Spanish man smiled happily and gave his friend a bottle, and continued cheerfully cleaning some glasses.

"Meh, pretty empty bar. I guess people would rather talk and shit than get drunk as fuck, hmm?" Gilbert smirked. From what he could tell, the bar was pretty isolated. Most of the other nations were sitting at tables, chatting to friends, or dancing. Few were actually dancing, however. To be honest, the only one making an effort on the dance floor was Ivan. Everyone else was probably too scared to try and out do his moves. Traditional Russian folk dancing went surprisingly well to some dubstep. Antonio nudged his head down to the edge of the bar, as if trying to point something out.

"What about that guy? I think he's new, he seems really shy." The Spaniard smiled contently as he finished washing the last of the glasses. Gilbert frowned and turned to check it out, and that's when he noticed the blonde sitting in the corner. He seemed rather out of it all, staring into space as he sipped his drink. It was obvious he wasn't much of a socialite, but he had a nice look about him. Something told the Prussian that he'd probably get a good conversation going with him, so with a smile he excused himself from Antonio and strolled over to the unfamiliar blonde with beer in hand. The blonde hadn't noticed that the albino had sat next to him and continued to stare blankly into nothingness, but when Gilbert opened his bottle with a loud crack, he jumped.

"Sup, I'm Gilbert. You are…?"

Matthew almost spilled his drink as the albino spoke next to him. He'd been in such a quiet spot and was able to get lost in his own thoughts, but now, someone had actually started a conversation with him. The Canadian was unsure if Gilbert, who he obviously recognized for interrupting world conferences with random bullshit, was actually talking to him. He was so popular, and no one popular ever noticed Matthew. With a flushed smile, the Canadian tried to speak.

"Ma-Matthew… I represent Canada." As the blonde turned to face his company, the flickering lights from the dance floor (Where Ivan was still dancing) lit up his violet eyes, which quickly caught the Prussians attention. Red eyes fixed to the glittering ones before them, and in an instant Gilbert started to wonder if he was speaking to a young girl. The blonde before him had feminine features, spoke in beautiful hushed tones and had excellently styled hair, but he was built rather sturdy. Despite the shy appearance, he could probably easily beat the crap out anyone if he wanted to, but his smile said otherwise. In fact, he seemed almost harmless, even pretty. Matthew blushed slightly as Gilbert gazed at him for an uncomfortably long time, and as Gilbert caught on to what he was doing, he quickly stopped and took a large gulp of beer. He assumed that alcohol would shake such thoughts from his mind, and was keen to move on. Nonetheless, he kept drinking.

"Excuse me… Are you okay?" Matthew watched as the Prussian knocked beer back in worryingly vast quantities, concerned that the man would keel over and drown in the stuff. Gilbert began to catch his breath again, and rubbed his face with his sleeve to hide the blush that was trying hard to cloud his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm great, you're just… Pretty," Gilbert stuttered and was quick to wave Antonio over and buy another beer, leaving Matthew to sit and flush while the man quickly threw down some more booze. His mind was flooded with the word 'Stupid' repeated over and over again as if it was some magical British hex that could take back what he had just said. Still, Matthew didn't know if he should have felt honoured or horrified.

"Wha- What are you-"

"Mattie, Relax; it was just a compliment, sheesh…"

Gilbert downed more alcohol and Matthew felt himself starting to frown, but stopped himself before he could cause offence. If calling another man pretty was what Gilbert called a compliment, then he wasn't very good with words. Instead of scowling at the albino, he replied with a nervous smile.

"Thank you, I…You're pretty too," The Canadian figured that he couldn't go wrong in returning the 'compliment'. He assumed that if Gilbert was willing to give such a compliment, then he'd be willing to receive it. Gilbert let out an amused laugh which Matthew would have hesitated to call a stutter. Hesitated because Gilbert could occasionally be quite scary, and the blonde didn't want to insult him, even in his thoughts. A loud 'Pfft' escaped the albinos lips before he burst into hysterical laughter, which caused even Antonio to give him an odd look behind the bar. Of course, Matthew was either expecting a polite 'thank you' or a punch in the face, but fits of hysteria were unintentional and it was getting rather out of hand. After a frighteningly long time, the Prussian eventually calmed down, and wiped a tear as he took another gulp of beer.

"Oh fuck, you're hilarious, kid!" Gilbert snickered, still not completely settled and occasionally letting out another manic cackle. He propped his elbows up on the counter and rested his head in his hands, and with a controlled sigh, he managed to stop laughing completely. For a moment, he relaxed there, staring up into space and once again leaving Matthew alone to think 'What the hell just happened'. Antonio left them to it and decided to serve Ivan, who was sitting at the other end of the bar. Of course, the Russian ordered some vodka, which was knocked back as if it was just lemonade or something. No doubt he was probably exhausted from all that dancing. Meanwhile Gilbert continued to stare into the air, but out of nowhere he quickly leapt up out of his seat in a dramatic fashion as Matthew watched in absolute astonishment.

"I like you! Let's go get drunk somewhere else!" With a grin, the Prussian raised the last of his beer and threw it back in an instant.

"Excuse me…?" Matthew wasn't sure where this was going, and getting drunk wasn't exactly his idea of a good night out. Even if it was with Gilbert, who was quite possibly one of the most amazing and most popular nations (his thoughts using the word 'nation' quite loosely' ever.

Sure, he'd had a drink already which he hadn't even finished yet, but he was still capable of making rational decisions. Plus, he hardly knew the guy. For all the Canadian knew, Gilbert could have been a mass rapist or something. But on the other hand, there was something about that teasing smile that told Matthew to trust him. With that in mind, Matthew shoved out all of the thoughts of possible rape or murder out of his head. A submissive yet playful sigh left Matthews lips, and as if he'd already agreed, Gilbert let out a quiet 'Kesesesesese…'.

"Sure, but my brother's my ride home,"

"That's fine! I'll do it!"

"In that condition…?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and his previously mischievous smile turned dangerous. Matthew swallowed hard and stood his ground, trying to not seem at all intimidated despite the fact he wanted to run away and hide.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle my alcohol, I'm an awesome driver,"

"I t-totally agree, but if you get pulled over-"

"Pfft. No one would dare even try to pull me over, have you even seen my car?"

Matthew shook his head, and tried to think back to all of the world conferences. Normally, Gilbert would mooch a ride from his brother, but when that wasn't the case he'd catch a bus. Gilberts smile returned and his expression appeared much less terrifying, and with an enthusiastic giggle he grabbed the blondes hand and pulled him out of his seat. Matthew flushed slightly as their hands touched, but had no time to comment as he was tugged out of the room. The Canadian had barely drunk half of his cocktail, but figured one of the younger nations like Peter or Raivis would steal it.

"Matthew! Bro! Where are you goi-" Alfred popped his head around the corner of the doorframe.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back later!" Gilbert called back just as the front door slammed behind them.

As Matthew was tugged out and in the direction of the car-park like driveway, there was a lot of commotion going on in a nearby bush. Gilbert stopped for a moment, and sighed.

"Bruder, you're still in there?" Gilbert grinned and stood there for a moment. His hand was still firmly clasped around Matthews', but in the cold air, Matthew didn't protest. In the rose bushes, there was panicked whispering, and just as the air silenced, Ludwig appeared amongst the leaves. He appeared to be shirtless, but he was so deep in the plants that it was difficult to tell. The German kept a straight face, and a couple of seconds later, the top off Feliciano's head popped up by his side.

"Oh, hey Gilbert! Luddy was just showing me hi-" before Feliciano could finish his sentence, Ludwig firmly clasped a hand over the Italians mouth, his blank expression was still unchanged.

"We're discussing politics, now go!" With an angry growl, Ludwig disappeared into the roses again, and soon, the top of the Italians head disappeared with a surprised squeal.

"Ludwig is such a fucking weirdo…" Gilbert snickered under his breath and just as he was about to lead Matthew off, a shoe flew out of the bushes and hit him on the head, followed by an annoyed 'I heard that' from Ludwig. Despite the hit, Gilbert continued on his way with a pained giggle. Gilbert had slowed down a little, and as the walked hand in hand through the garden, Gilbert felt their hands gently fit together, instead of the previously forced grip. The gentle touch sent a slight shiver through him, but he didn't let go. Matthew had noticed it too, and a blush had tinted his cheeks once more. The cold night air left them cold, and both had moved slightly into each other. As their pace slowed slightly, Gilbert smiled contently; his previously hyper state had vanished and had been replaced. He was relaxed, and despite the freezing air around them, he felt warm beside Matthew. The blonde felt that same feeling, and the long path to the driveway felt longer and longer. That didn't bother him, this was nice, and as a sudden gust of wind blew into his side, he was nudged gently into gilberts side. He stumbled and tripped, but as he braced himself for the impact or the stone cobbled path, he suddenly stopped falling. His eyes had fallen tightly shut, and as he slowly blinked his eyes open, he found Gilbert gazing down at him. The Prussian had quickly wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, and had the other at the top of his back. In Gilberts strong hold, Matthew no longer noticed the cold breeze which swirled around them. Their eyes met once more, and Gilbert carefully pulled him back up to his feet. By now, he was supposed to have pulled his arms away, but the albino couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he let them lower around Matthews's back, which brought them slightly closer. Matthews heard thudded in his chest as he found himself lost in crimson eyes. The Canadian paled slightly, unsure of what he was doing, but he moved closer into Gilbert's embrace. A shaking hand found its way around Gilbert's waist, and as the space closed between them , their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

"Al, get over here for a minute." Francis stood contentedly in his balcony, wine in hand with an elbow propped up on the rail. He looked out onto the gardens watching as Matthew and Gilbert locked in each others arms as the kissed in the moonlight. Alfred wandered away from the party and leaned against the doorway of the balcony with a grin on his face.

"Hey Francis, you're missing Ivan dancing to Lady Gaga! Come on, It's so awe-"

"Come here, I want you to see something,"

Alfred frowned, not appreciating the sudden interruption, but with a shrug he headed over to his side. With a tired sigh he rested both of his arms on the railings and looked on.

"Come on, what's so amazing that you're out here all by you-"

Once again, the American was cut of short, but not by the Frenchman by his side. As his eyes caught onto the figures in the darkness, he figured that Francis was just being a pervert. He grinned in amusement, but as he looked closely, his smile vanished as he found that it was his own brother in the arms of no one other than Gilbert.

"That son of a bitch is so fucking dead!" Alfred growled as he turned to storm out of the party. Before he could take so much as a step, Francis had pulled him back. In a furious rage, he was about the push Francis away from him, until he saw the sincerity in the Frenchman's expression.

"Alfred, I want you to listen to me. What did you just see?"

"That Prussian bastard taking advantage of my fucking brother,"

The American gently tugged his arm away as he steadied his rushed breathing. He looked at the floor, not wishing to see Francis or his brother. Gilbert was bad news, and it was common practice for him to use people. Alfred knew that. Yes, he was charming and often very fun to be around, but Gilbert had a cruel side to him. He'd hurt so many people, but surely he wouldn't do it to someone as delicate as Matthew. It would destroy him.

"Mon ami, I know you don't trust him. No one really does, but right now, I do." Francis kept his gaze fixed on Alfred, ready to hold him back if he fired up again. Alfred grit his teeth and raised a hand to his face. He held back the urge to chase after Gilbert well, but couldn't help but hate him.

"What would you know!? How could you trust someone like that?!" Alfred snapped at him, but he tried to keep as calm as possible. All he wanted to do was get over there and stop his brother.

"Were you aware I once loved Gilbert?" Francis sighed letting his sight falter slightly, but it soon regained focus when Alfred lifted his gaze from the floor.

"Wh-What?"

"Like the others, he hurt me. He led me to believe he felt the same."

Francis, I'm-"

"Not once had he kissed me, hugged me or let alone complimented me. But still, he tricked me into thinking that he loved me."

The Frenchman's voice started to tremble ever so slightly, but he managed to keep it under control. "He's loud, he's controlling, and he can be dangerous, but one thing is for sure. In all of my life, I have never seen him appear at all gentle or caring. That was until now." Francis stepped away from Alfred and leaned back on the railings on the balcony. A tear trailed down his cheek, but he was quick to wipe it away before Alfred could notice. Alfred sighed, calm and in deep thought. He glanced down at his brother, in a tight embrace with someone so unsuited.

"I may be proved wrong, but I think your brother is what Gilbert needs. Until you can prove me wrong, I don't want you to get involved."

"But Francis! Matthew is-"

"Matthew is a lot stronger than you think; I need you to trust me,"

Alfred grit his teeth and shot a glare at Francis, who shakily sipped his wine. He straightened, and headed back into the party just as it started to rain.

"Fine, but if he hurts my brother, you know I'll kill him, right?"

"I know,"


End file.
